


How to Date Your Alien

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girls talk, Humor, Pining, Xenophilia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Relacje między ludźmi a Chissami nie należą do najprostszych.The relationship between humans and the Chiss is not the simplest one.
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Vah'nya, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Vah'nya/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	How to Date Your Alien

Komodor Faro, zgodnie z zaleceniami wielkiego admirała Thrawna, starała się zapewnić Chissom odpowiednie warunki bytowe na _Chimaerze_. Opierała się głównie na swoim dotychczasowym, niezbyt bogatym doświadczeniu w kontaktach z przedstawicielami rasy, do której przynależał wielki admirał, innymi niż on sam – jak dotąd spośród Chissów, prócz Thrawna, Faro poznała jedynie przelotnie młode chissańskie nawigatorki, które udało im się wyrwać z rąk Grysków podczas ich ostatniej pozagalaktycznej misji, a i wtedy Faro nie rozmawiała z nimi osobiście, lecz ograniczyła się do obserwacji ich interakcji z wielkim admirałem – oraz na wiedzy, którą udało jej się naprędce pozyskać od komandora Vanto… Nie, w chissańskiej flocie aktualnie Vanto służył w randze porucznika, o czym Faro powinna była pamiętać, by nie popełnić nietaktu, posługując się niewłaściwym tytułem. _Porucznik_ Vanto powiadomił ją o tym, że Chissowie byli mocno przywiązani do swoich zwyczajów i, na przykład, szczególną troską otaczali nawigatorki, młode dziewczęta, które posiadały pewne wyjątkowe umiejętności, pozwalające im na to, by wytyczać trasę dla statku o wiele sprawniej od pokładowego komputera.

Z tego też powodu nawigatorkom przebywającym na _Chimaerze_ – Vah’nyi i Un’hee – należały się podobne względy, jak samej admirał Ar’alani, przywódczyni chissańskiej Floty Ekspansywno-Defensywnej. Faro była jedną z nielicznych osób na _Chimaerze_ , z którymi Ar’alani rozmawiała bezpośrednio, w Sy Bisti, i które darzyła… pewnym zaufaniem? Powiedzmy! Nie od razu, oczywiście, komodor przekonała do siebie chissańską admirał – wpierw były podejrzliwe spojrzenia, wyniosłość i chłód – choć być może było to powściągliwe zachowanie typowe dla wszystkich Chissów – ale z czasem Faro przestała się czuć w towarzystwie Ar’alani tak, jakby każdy jej ruch i każde jej słowo były surowo oceniane. Innymi słowy: zyskała wreszcie aprobatę. Zasłużyła sobie na nią, dowodząc swoich umiejętności na mostku _Chimaery_. Ale tym, czym zyskała sobie przychylność chissańskiej przywódczyni, mogła zarazem odstraszyć od siebie młode nawigatorki, jawiąc się im jako osoba zdystansowana i zbyt od nich różna. Imperialna komodor! Faro nie chciała, żeby dziewczęta czuły się w jej otoczeniu skrępowane, i starała się obmyślić jakiś sposób, by się do nich zbliżyć, a może nawet zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi, jeśli było to możliwe.

W końcu ona sama też kiedyś była młodą dziewczyną i marzyła o podróżowaniu pomiędzy gwiazdami, ale jej doświadczenia z tamtego okresu były całkowicie odmienne od tych, które posiadały Chissanki. Co więcej, same dziewczęta także się od siebie różniły. Un’hee była praktycznie jeszcze dzieckiem, Vah’nya natomiast, z tego, co Faro udało się dowiedzieć, wiekiem była zbliżona do chorążych, którzy tuż po ukończeniu Imperialnej Akademii terminowali na gwiezdnych niszczycielach, stąd też to z nią komodor zdecydowanie łatwiej było od początku się porozumieć. Ponadto Vah’nya była świadoma tego, co działo się wokół niej, i potrafiła przetłumaczyć niektóre rzeczy dotyczące Chissów na język bardziej dla ludzi przystępny. Prawdopodobnie to znajomość z porucznikiem Vanto pomogła Vah’nyi lepiej zrozumieć ludzi. Faro żałowała, że w jej przypadku jej wieloletnia współpraca z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem nie przełożyła się na taką samą bogatą wiedzę na temat Chissów. Wtedy zdecydowanie zadanie, które od niego otrzymała, byłoby dla niej znacznie prostsze do wykonania.

Vanto zresztą dosyć często zaglądał do Vah’nyi, upewniając się, że ta miała wszystko, co było jej potrzebne, i że niczego jej do szczęścia nie brakowało, i gdyby Faro lżej traktowała swoje obowiązki, mogłaby właściwie zdać się w tej kwestii na niego, samej jedynie wydając załodze _Chimaery_ rozkazy zgodne z radami porucznika. Komodor jednakowoż zawsze sumiennie starała się wypełniać admiralskie polecenia, a ten konkretny rozkaz był jej nawet na rękę, gdyż tymczasowe towarzystwo Chissanek w jej przekonaniu mogło jej dostarczyć wielu odpowiedzi na zaprzątające jej od dłuższego czasu głowę pytania, a których nigdy nie uzyskała bezpośrednio od wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Bądź co bądź dziewczęta były ich gośćmi i interesowanie się nimi samymi nie było właściwie żadnym wykroczeniem czy naruszeniem ich prywatności. Faro oczywiście starała się postępować z wyczuciem, wiedząc, czy to z obserwacji zachowania Thrawna czy przebywającej również obecnie na pokładzie ich statku Ar’alani, że Chissowie z natury byli skryci, ale… czy ta sama zasada odnosiła się do dzieci i młodych dziewcząt? Faro zdawało się, że mimo wszystko Vah’nya i Un’hee z charakteru były bliższe jej niż Thrawnowi. Owszem, należały do tej samej rasy, co on, ale miały raczej troski podobne do niej, kiedy była w ich wieku. Komodor potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak się czuły, stąpając po pokładzie imperialnego okrętu, nieustannie śledzone wzrokiem przez zaciekawionych załogantów. Mała dziewczynka i młoda kobieta! To jasne, że zwracały na siebie uwagę!

Problemem było dla nich to, że nie rozumiały kierowanych pod ich adresem komentarzy – niewiele osób na _Chimaerze_ znało Sy Bisti, a nikt poza samym wielkim admirałem nie władał Cheunh – i nawet przyjazna próba nawiązania kontaktu z nimi musiała je z tego względu przerażać. Nawigatorki potrzebowały pomocy i jedyną osobą, która mogła pośredniczyć między nimi a resztą załogi, była w owej chwili Faro. Wymagano tego od niej, by otoczyła je opieką, ale też tak naprawdę komodor sama czuła, że wsparcie, jakiego mogła udzielić dziewczętom, zostałoby przez nie docenione. Mogła im przy okazji udowodnić, że ludzie nie byli wcale tacy straszni i że mieli z Chissami wiele wspólnego.

Znów prościej jej było rozmawiać z Vah’nyą, która, jak się okazało, dosyć często gawędziła z Elim Vanto, pomagając mu przyswoić sobie Cheunh. Vah’nya była bystra i wiedziała w tym momencie całkiem sporo o ludziach, a im więcej informacji posiadała na ich temat, tym bardziej ją oni fascynowali. Albo też ciekawił ją jeden konkretny człowiek: porucznik Eli Vanto.

Nie trudno było też zauważyć, że Vanto okazywał szczególne zainteresowanie Vah’nyi, że zjawiał się w kwaterach, które nawigatorki ze sobą współdzieliły, częściej niż było to konieczne, i że spędzanie z nimi czasu sprawiało mu niemałą przyjemność. Z tego, co Faro pamiętała, Vanto był zawsze uprzejmy, ale zazwyczaj raczej stonowany i wycofany, a teraz pod byle pretekstem pojawiał się w otoczeniu Chissanek, prawie jakby… jakby w ich towarzystwie czuł się bardziej swojsko niż w oficerskiej mesie, ze swoimi dawnymi kolegami i koleżankami.

Być może to nagłe i nieuzasadnione zniknięcie Eliego Vanto, które wywołało kosmiczną burzę plotek, i jego niemniej spodziewane ponowne pojawienie się w mundurze chissańskiej floty wzbudziły ambiwalentne uczucia załogi _Chimaery_ względem niego. Faro nigdy nie podejrzewała Vanto o zdradę, ale nawet jej samej, pomimo jej dobrych chęci, niełatwo było wytłumaczyć tę jego nieoczekiwaną zmianę barw i sympatii. Przy okazji, trudno orzec, na ile słusznie, obecność Chissów stała się przyczyną powszechnego cichego niepokoju o wielkiego admirała.

Część załogi mogła się nawet zastanawiać, czy Thrawn nie planował teraz zdezerterować, tak samo, jak wcześniej uczynił to Vanto, ale zdecydowana większość traktowała nieoczekiwane przybycie chissańskich statków jak jakąś formę personalnego ataku na Thrawna, jak gdyby jego pobratymcy, reprezentowani przez admirał Ar’alani, zamierzali go ukarać, ponownie i ostrzej niż poprzednio. Sama Faro raczej powątpiewała w to, by taki był cel Chissów – ale ona jedna wiedziała, o czym Thrawn i Ar’alani dyskutowali na mostku – i zakładała, że bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że wielki admirał mógł w końcu otrzymać od swoich ludzi ułaskawienie, choć zapewne na jakichś szczególnych warunkach. Chissowie najwyraźniej potrzebowali jego pomocy, a Thrawn, jak wnioskowała Faro, skłonny był im jej udzielić.

Tak przynajmniej jej się zdawało, aczkolwiek chwilami nie mogła ręczyć za niego, ani znaleźć żadnego wiarygodnego wyjaśnienia dla jego co dziwniejszych decyzji. Możliwe, że Ar’alani coś więcej z tego wszystkiego rozumiała, lecz Faro nie zamierzała jej wypytywać o szczegóły, by nie popsuć ich z trudem zbudowanej dobrej relacji. Thrawn pokazał, że jej ufał, więc i ona musiała zachować się w tej sytuacji podobnie: być lojalna względem niego. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogła starać się wyciągnąć jakichś poufnych informacji na jego temat od chissańskiej admirał.

A była to kusząca perspektywa: wymiana plotek i zacieśnienie więzi z admirał Ar’alani, jednakże Faro wiedziała, że nie powinna była ani na moment zapominać o tym, komu tak naprawdę służyła i komu musiała zaufać. W takich okolicznościach żadna prywatna rozmowa nie mogła być całkowicie niewinna, jeśli dotyczyła jednego z wysokich rangą oficerów. A Ar’alani zapewne, zupełnie jak Thrawn, zbyłaby milczeniem jej niedelikatne pytania o jego przeszłość, o służbę w CEDF i o jego wygnanie. Tajemnica wojskowa! Ale sam Thrawn miał znacznie więcej własnych sekretów i Faro pragnęła poznać chociażby jeden z nich, aby dzięki temu lepiej zrozumieć swojego dowódcę.

To było obecnie dla niej sporym wyzwaniem: nie rozmawiać z Ar’alani o Thrawnie. Nie pytać, jak się poznali, jak długo się znali i jak dobrze. O ile Ar’alani nie posądziłaby jej o szpiegostwo, o tyle mogłaby uznać, że jej zainteresowanie wielkim admirałem było co najmniej niezdrowe. Czy to naprawdę było ważne, z jakiej planety Thrawn pochodził, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach wstąpił do armii, i w jakim wieku rozpoczął swoją służbę? Faro jednakże chciała to wiedzieć: co go motywowało i dlaczego… dlaczego przebywał teraz na wygnaniu, pracując na rzecz Imperium, a nie dla swoich ludzi?

Nie przypuszczała, by coś, co mogłaby usłyszeć od Ar’alani, zmieniło jej zdanie na jego temat. Zbyt długo służyła pod rozkazami Thrawna, zbyt wiele razem przeszli, aby w jednej chwili Faro odwróciła się od niego. I na podstawie czego: jakichś pogłosek? Aczkolwiek może nie powinna wcale dociekać, czemu Thrawna skazano na banicję. Jakich okropieństw musiał się dopuścić? Za cokolwiek go ukarano, nie była to rzecz, o której Thrawn chciałby opowiadać wszem i wobec. Nawet swojej zastępczyni. A dowiadywanie się o nim takich rzeczy okrężną drogą wydawało się Faro aktem nielojalności. To Thrawn powinien decydować o tym, czy zdradzi jej swój sekret, czy nie.

O ile admirał Ar’alani nie chciała wcale rozmawiać z nią o wielkim admirale – choć i ona mogłaby dzięki temu pozyskać całkiem sporo z pewnością potrzebnych jej informacji o nim i jego działaniach – o tyle, co mocno zdziwiło Faro, Vah’nya nie uważała tego wcale za temat tabu.

Thrawn! Oczywiście, że Vah’nya słyszała o nim wiele – Chissowie, jak się okazało, wcale nieczęsto skazywali jednego ze swoich na banicję, więc jego nazwisko było doskonale znane wszystkim tym, którzy służyli w CEDF, jako swoisty anty-wzór – głównie były to plotki, które potem Vah’nya stopniowo weryfikowała podczas swoich przyjacielskich pogawędek z Elim Vanto. Ten zaś zawsze mówił o Thrawnie z ogromnym szacunkiem, ale czasem dodawał też zabawne anegdoty z czasów ich wspólnej nauki w Akademii i późniejszej służby w Imperialnej Marynarce. Z tego wszystkiego Vah’nya mogła wnosić, że Thrawn był świetnym wojownikiem i sprawnym dowódcą. Nie mógł być tak złą osobą, jak próbowali go przedstawiać niektórzy członkowie Panujących Rodów, w przeciwnym bowiem razie nie miałby przyjaciół takich jak admirał Ar’alani czy porucznik Vanto i pewnie też nie miałby załogi, która gotowa była skoczyć za nim w ogień.

To ostatnie Faro oznajmiła Chissance z dumą, jakby podkreślanie więzi Thrawna z Imperium mogło zapobiec jego powrotowi do służby Chissom. Teraz tu było jego miejsce. Z nimi.

\- To tak, jak Eli – powiedziała Vah’nya – jest teraz jednym z nas.

Faro uśmiechnęła się na to. Chissowie, jak mówiono, nie słynęli z gościnności i to, że zaakceptowali Vanto – a przynajmniej co poniektórzy – jako jednego z nich, świadczyło o tym, że Eli znalazł wreszcie swoje miejsce we wszechświecie i że był dokładnie tam, gdzie być powinien, z tymi, którzy życzyli mu dobrze. Jak Vah’nya.

\- Chociaż różnimy się od siebie, naturalnie, i czasem niektórych rzeczy nie rozumiem, a niespecjalnie mogę o tym porozmawiać z Elim – rzekła Chissanka nieco zakłopotana.

\- Och – komodor zrozumiała w mig, o co mogło chodzić jej rozmówczyni. – Być może ja będę w stanie ci pomóc i dzięki temu uda się rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.

Starała się nie uśmiechać aż nazbyt szeroko, posłyszawszy ten szczególny ton, którego używały dziewczęta, rozprawiając o swoich sympatiach i innych „babskich sprawach”. To, że starsza nawigatorka zdecydowała się zwierzyć właśnie jej, było bardzo dobrym znakiem. Znakiem zaufania.

\- Z ludzkich oczu naprawdę trudno wyczytać emocje – powiedziała wtedy Vah’nya.

Faro zamrugała. Nie spodziewała się tego, zupełnie. Zakładała, że pytania Chissanki mogą się odnosić do ludzkiej, a konkretnie męskiej anatomii, ale ostatnią rzeczą, o której by pomyślała, były oczy.

\- Jak to? – zdziwiła się. – W ludzkich oczach widać niemal wszystko. Mówimy nawet, że są one zwierciadłem duszy.

\- W takim razie macie mroczne dusze. Och, wybacz. Nie chciałam być niemiła. Miałam na myśli te…

\- Źrenice – podpowiedziała prędko Faro – i tęczówki. Te drugie u niektórych mogą być jaśniejsze, na przykład niebieskie albo zielone.

\- Ale… nie zmieniają koloru, prawda?

\- Nie. To znaczy mogą zmienić nieco odcień pod wpływem światła, a czasem też, podobno, nastroju, ale nie jest to regułą.

Vah’nya zmarszczyła nieznacznie czoło.

\- U Chissów to widać od razu – stwierdziła. – Że się kogoś lubi. Na przykład wielki admirał ma te iskry w oczach, kiedy patrzy na ciebie.

\- Och.

Faro poczuła, jak jej policzki raptownie stały się cieplejsze.

\- Wielki admirał Thrawn i ja…

Zamilkła. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

\- Jesteście parą, tak? – dośpiewała sobie Chissanka. – Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale pomyślałam, że skoro wy dwoje przez to przeszliście, to może dasz mi jakieś wskazówki, jak to lepiej zakomunikować… temu komuś, że się go lubi. I jak poznać, że on też… że on to odwzajemnia.

\- Och.

\- Może powinnam o to zapytać Thrawna, ale trochę mi głupio… wyszłoby na to, że nie jestem dość bystra, by pomimo tego, że przebywam już jakiś czas z Elim, właściwie odczytać jego intencje i uczucia.

\- Thrawn nie jest taki bystry… to znaczy, jest, ale nie jest wcale taki dobry w czytaniu ludzkich emocji.

\- Och! – Vah’nyę nieoczekiwanie ucieszyła ta wiadomość. – Czyli to ty uczyniłaś pierwszy krok? W jaki sposób?

\- Ech…

\- W naszej kulturze się tak nie robi – wyznała jej Chissanka. – Chyba, że zajmujesz wyższą od niego pozycję, wtedy możesz… zasugerować coś, no. Ale kiedy próbuję coś sugerować, Eli jest tym tak bardzo zażenowany i nie wiem… powinnam czekać, aż on pierwszy coś zrobi?

\- Eli cię lubi – powiedziała Faro – i dlatego czuje się przy tobie nieco niezręcznie. Bo chce, żebyś też go lubiła.

\- Czyli mogę mu to powiedzieć wprost, tak? On tego ode mnie oczekuje? W waszej kulturze to kobiety decydują?

\- Nie… to znaczy… różnie to bywa.

\- Ale ty…? czy Thrawn…?

Faro rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

\- Czyli on jednak – zmartwiła się Vah’nya.

\- Nie. Tak właściwie to…

Faro zrobiło się gorąco pod jej komodorskim mundurem.

\- Och – odezwała się nawigatorka zaskoczona. – Naprawdę? To… jak to w końcu jest z tymi ludzkimi oczami?

\- Z oczami? Tak… – Faro była wdzięczna za zmianę tematu. – Chodzi o to, że… źrenice się rozszerzają, kiedy widzisz kogoś, kto ci się podoba.

\- Źrenice? – zdziwiła się Vah’nya. – Czyli ludziom ciemnieją oczy, zamiast, no, jakoś iskrzyć? Ciekawe.

\- Tak, to ciekawe… To znaczy to, że Chissom oczy się wtedy iskrzą.

\- Och. Eli pewnie o tym nie wie. Myślisz, że powinnam mu o tym powiedzieć?

\- O iskrzeniu? Nie, niekoniecznie. Sądzę, że Eli instynktownie wie, że go lubisz i tylko… trochę się obawia tego, że złamie zakaz fraternizacji, jeśli spróbuje być bliżej ciebie.

\- Och! Czyli powinnam mu po prostu powiedzieć, że nie powinien się tym przejmować, bo jako nawigatorka mam inny status niż reszta załogi? No i nie należę do żadnego z Panujących Rodów…

Vah’nya uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

\- Czyli to w tym tkwił problem! Ha!

Faro odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem, wyrozumiałym, ale też odrobinę bledszym niż zazwyczaj. Ją i Thrawna, niestety, ów zakaz obowiązywał. Nawet jeśli wielki admirał istotnie iskrzył w jej obecności… to i tak nic by z tego nie było.

Chissanka spostrzegła, że nastrój jej towarzyszki uległ zmianie, i by jakoś poprawić jej humor, odezwała się:

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Thrawn nigdy nie dbał o poprawność polityczną. Może – potrząsnęła głową i zaśmiała się, jakby ta myśl wydawała jej się niedorzeczna – on nic nie wie o waszych źrenicach?

\- Prawdopodobnie – powiedziała Faro – i lepiej, żeby za wcześnie się o tym nie dowiedział.

Vah’nya posłała jej sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- W naszej kulturze – rzekła – oprócz iskrzenia ważny jest także uśmiech. I dotyk. O taki, na przykład.

Położyła demonstracyjnie swoją niebieską dłoń na moment na ramieniu Faro i wygładziła w tym miejscu jej zielony mundur.

Komodor natychmiast zanotowała w myślach, żeby wystrzegać się tego rodzaju gestów w obecności Thrawna. Nie, żeby kiedyś przyszło jej do głowy, żeby poklepać go po plecach czy ramieniu, co czasem jej się zdarzało w stosunku do niektórych jej znajomych, choć oczywiście nie w trakcie służby.

\- Dla ludzi – skomentowała to głośno – to może też oznaczać platoniczną więź.

\- Hm. To wyjaśnia, czemu Eli… zresztą, nieistotne. Gwarantuję, że każdy Chiss odczyta to właściwie. Zrób tak…

Faro poczuła, jak palce Chissanki zaczęły delikatnie masować jej nieco spięte w owej chwili mięśnie.

\- Ważne, żeby to nie wyglądało na przypadkowy dotyk – doprecyzowała Vah’nya – i trwało przynajmniej trzy sekundy.

\- Nie sądzę – Faro delikatnie odsunęła od siebie dłoń dziewczyny – żebym kiedykolwiek miała się posłużyć tą sztuczką, nie w najbliższej przyszłości, w każdym razie.

Uśmiech Vah’nyi zgasł momentalnie.

\- Och. Czyli ty nie chcesz…

\- Nie mogę – odparła Faro. – We flocie nie wolno nam… nie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Szkoda.

Faktycznie było jej przykro z tego powodu. Wolałaby nie wiedzieć nic o iskrzeniu, ani nie zastanawiać się, czy rzeczywiście Thrawn nie uśmiechał się do niej częściej niż do innych członków załogi, i czy istotnie mogło to oznaczać, że… że ją lubił całkiem prywatnie i nieplatonicznie. Jednakże wiedział z całą pewnością, równie dobrze jak ona, że nie powinni nic zmieniać w ich dotychczasowej relacji. Że to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, niebezpieczne.

Jedna iskra – w chissańskim oku – mogła spowodować pożar. Faro nie zamierzała igrać z tym ogniem, choć chwilami miała na to ochotę, by go dotknąć, nawet gdyby przyszło jej się przez to sparzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it really funny that Thrawn is giving Faro heart eyes and all the Chiss notice that instantly, but humans are still oblivious to that.


End file.
